marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here
"...Ye Who Enter Here" is the ninth episode of the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. S.H.I.E.L.D. discovers the ancient city before Hydra, but uncovering the secrets may require one of Coulson’s team to make the ultimate sacrifice. Meanwhile, May and Skye race to get to Raina before Whitehall takes her. Plot Coulson woke up Skye from a vivid nightmare once the Bus arrived back at the Playground. They provided the rest of the team with an update on the hunt for the mysterious city depicted in the carvings. Skye had satellites scan the Earth looking for any formations similar to the tallest structures in the city, and found a potential match in Puerto Rico. As they are getting ready to leave, Billy and Sam Koenig contacts the Playground from Vancouver, and reports that a team of HYDRA agents led by Agent 33, who is still wearing Agent May's face tried to abduct Raina. Coulson divides the team into two groups: May, Skye, Hunter, and Trip go to Canada to assist the Koenigs in protecting Raina, while he, Bobbi, Mack, and Fitz and Simmons go to Puerto Rico to look for the city. Coulson particularly wants Skye to go to Canada, because he believes Raina might open up to her and because he is worried the team will run into her father in Puerto Rico. In Canada, Hunter and May take down two teams of Hydra agents looking for Raina. Skye goes to Billy's safehouse to retrieve Raina, but they are ambushed by Agent 33. Skye is outmatched, but her life is saved when Hunter arrives on the scene at the last second. On the way back to the Bus, Skye lets Raina know that HYDRA has the Obelisk, leading Raina to realize Whitehall wants to capture her because she can touch the device. Skye doesn't believe her, so Raina starts telling what she knows about the Obelisk, that is supposed to lead the people it deems worthy to a city. While they are talking, May runs over the remaining HYDRA agents with the van she stole from them and takes them back to the Bus. Skye and Raina resume talking once they are back on the plane. She tells Skye about her father, and how he rescued her from a life of petty thievery. She then starts talking about the Obelisk again, and how it came from "blue angels who fell from the sky" known as the Kree. Raina then tells Skye that anyone unworthy who enters the city suffers a terrible fate. Skye realizes the city the Obelisk leads to must be the same city Coulson is looking for, so she frantically tries to contact them to keep them from entering the city. She is unsuccessful as the plane's communications are jammed, followed by a message from Daniel Whitehall warning them that quinjets have surrounded the Bus and will shoot them down unless they hand Raina over to him. In Puerto Rico, one of Bobbi Morse's contacts leads the team to the fort of San Cristobal, a centuries-old fort near San Juan that has a reputation for being haunted. Mack and Fitz and Simmons start looking around the fort when a hole in the floor opens up and reveals a deep chasm. They show Coulson and Morse what they have found and send Dwarf robots down into the hole to search the area, but the machines are disabled once they get too deep. Mack goes down into the chasm to repair them, but once he reaches the bottom he activates a design in the ground that cripples his hand with immense pain. Once they bring Mack up, he starts attacking the group. Fitz tosses an I.C.E.R. to Coulson, who uses it on Mack while he is strangling the life out of Bobbi. The I.C.E.R. has no effect on him with a blue hue being emmitted from his body, but Mack drops Bobbi and starts charging towards Fitz and Coulson. Fitz pulls out a real gun, not an I.C.E.R, and points it at Mack and threatens to shoot. Fitz is hesitant to fire, but Bobbi sneaks up behind Mack and incapacitates him by touching the electrified ends of her staves to his neck. Mack collapses and falls back down into the chasm, and Coulson orders them to cover the hole. Although they are reluctant to seal up their friend, Coulson assures them that that was not Mack they were fighting. Meanwhile, Whitehall's "best man" Ward has boarded the Bus to retrieve Raina. Facing no other choice, S.H.I.E.L.D. hands her over to HYDRA, but Ward makes a new demand they hand over Skye as a hostage or they will be shot down. Skye eventually agrees to go with him, and Raina reminds her to take her tablet with the map of the city with her before they leave. Elsewhere, Agent 33 reports back to Daniel Whitehall. She tells him Ward retrieved Raina and took Skye as a hostage, but that he didn't shoot down the plane. Whitehall is furious that Ward would make that decision on his own, and has Agent 33 call his fleet and order them to attack the Bus. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May and Agent 33 **Maya Stojan as Agent 33's voice *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall *Ruth Negga as Raina *Patton Oswalt as Sam and Billy Koenig *Jeffrey Corbett as Chad *Brittnee Garza as Cashier *Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Sam Koenig is introduced. *Billy Koenig returns. *Agent 33 returns. *Raina returns. *Daniel Whitehall returns. *Obelisk is mentioned. *Lola RC car appears. *Skye's Father is mentioned. *HYDRA appears. *Several Quinjet's appear. *Christian Ward is mentioned. *Isabelle Hartley is mentioned. *Several ICER's appear. *Nick Fury is mentioned. *Kree are mentioned. *Eric Koenig is mentioned. *Sunil Bakshi is mentioned. *Mouse Hole appears. *D.W.A.R.F.s appear. Trivia * The title of the episode is taken from the phrase in Dante's Inferno; "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here". * Atlantis is mentioned by Mack. * Skye references Harry Potter. * Raina references the "Blue Angels" as Kree who chose a selected few to inherit Earth. This is a reference to Inhumans, where the Kree came and experimented on certain humans, wh when experience Terrigen mist-gain powers. * The side of the building used during Raina's attempted to escape Skye is actually the building used in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Although the inside of the building was not filmed, the front of the building facade was used as Eddie Valiant's office. The address is 1130 S. Hope Street, Los Angeles, CA 90015. * The music box in Skye's dream is playing the chorus of the song "Bicycle Built For Two." Those lyrics - 'Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do' - foreshadow the revelation of Skye's being Daisy "Quake" Johnson. Gallery Ye_Who_Enter_Coulson_Mack.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Coulson_Mack_Morse.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Coulson_Mack_Simmons_Fitz.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Fitz.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Mac_Fitz_Simmons.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Mac_Fitz_Simmons_1.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Mac_Fitz_Simmons_2.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Mack.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_May.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_May_Keonig.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_May_Skye.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_May_Skye_1.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Oswalt.jpg Ye_Who_Enter_Agent_33_as_May.png 2